


Wear a Helmet!

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Skateboarding, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor go on a date to the skate park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear a Helmet!

Connor bounded out of bed the second his alarm went off. He was going to the skate park today, and Jude was coming with him! He’d been begging Jude for years (well only a year, but in Connor’s mind it felt like years) and he finally agreed to go. He was really excited to finally get to share one of his favorite activities with his boyfriend. He was ready in ten minutes, grabbing his board and sprinting out the front door and racing toward the Adams-Foster house.

When Connor arrived, Jude was already waiting out on the porch for him, decked out head to toe in safety gear. Elbow pads, knee pads, gloves and (obviously) a helmet. Connor chuckled at the sight, but Jude just shrugged.

“Moms insisted I wear all this. Where’s your helmet Con?”

“I don’t usually wear one.” Connor answered nonchalantly.

“Connor!” Jude replied sternly, “You have to wear a helmet! We are walking back to your house to get it.”

“But Ju-“

“Do you want me to go or not?” Jude interrupted, pulling what he was pretty sure would be his trump card. Connor hung his head, defeated.

“Yeah.” he murmured, “Let’s go.”

“I just care about you and don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

“Yeah I know.” Connor mumbled, feeling bad about worrying his boyfriend. Jude slung his arm around Connor, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they headed off.

“Okay, so have you ever been on a skateboard before?” Connor asked eagerly once they arrived at the park. Jude shook his head. “Wait, wait, okay so you’re going to start with one foot on the board and one on the ground…” Connor continued, launching into his instructions. Jude didn’t catch much though. He kept talking, but Jude was too focused on watching Connor to listen. He was so excited, so passionate, and Jude found it adorable. “Got it?” Connor finished, shaking Jude from his thoughts.

“Uhhh.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Here let me show you.” And with that, Connor smoothly took off, flawlessly executing a few simple tricks. Rolling back to where Jude was standing, he asked;  
“So you think you got it?”

“I—yeah sure.” Jude replied, even though he most definitely did not “have it.” He just didn’t want to look stupid for not understanding what Connor told him and showed him. So he put his board and put his foot on it. The board promptly rolled out from underneath him, leaving Jude flat on his butt. Jude stared at the ground, waiting for Connor to start laughing at him. He’d obviously made of a fool of himself. Connor didn’t laugh though, instead immediately kneeling on the ground next to him.

“You okay babe?” he asked, concern knotting up his face. Jude nodded. Nothing, save his pride, was bruised. Connor stood up, grabbing Jude’s hand and pulling him to his feet. Connor pulled a little too hard though, causing Jude to stumble into him and putting them both on the ground again. They laid there, laughing for a long time before rising.

“Ready to try again?” Connor inquired.

“I guess.” Jude answered, shrugging his shoulders and trotting away to retrieve his board. He put down the board, took a deep breath, and cautiously placed his foot on it. This time, the board didn’t seem to move, and Jude exhaled, relaxing as he did. As soon as he did, the board began rolling away from him again. He swung his leg back, sending the board flying away behind him, and causing him to fall forward. Rather than face plant though, Connor had been standing in front of Jude, and he fell right into his arms. He clung to Connor, regaining his balance but not pulling away, instead burying his head into Connor’s chest.

“Sorry I suck at this.” Jude mumbled.

“Hey, Jude. Look at me.” Connor implored, prying Jude away from his chest. “I’m just glad we’re out here together, okay? You don’t have to be good, I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you.” Connor finished, placing a kiss on Jude’s forehead.

“But you haven’t done anything except watch me fall. That’s not any fun.” Jude protested.  
“Jude, you going to find this so cliché, but I have fun anytime I’m with you.” Jude gagged at Connor’s statement.

“You’re right Con, that was awful! Remind me why I’m dating you again?”

“Cause you secretly love it when I'm cheesy?”

“Ew, no! Try again!”

“Cause you love me?”

“Mmm, I think you’ve got me there Con.” Jude answered, pulling Connor in for a quick kiss.

“Wanna give it one more go?” Connor asked, pulling away. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“You better not!” Jude warned. Untangling himself from Connor, he slowly walked over to his board and carried it back to where Connor was waiting. Grabbing Connor’s hand, Jude gingerly placed his foot on the board, again. This time, thankfully Jude though, it stayed put.

“Okay, so just gently push off with your other foot.” Connor directed. Jude did so a couple of times, still tightly gripping Connor’s hand. The last time was just a little too hard, and it sent the board skittering away, Jude falling backwards into Connor.

“I think I’ve had enough Con.”

“Fair enough.”

They made their way over to a picnic table, one of several inside the skate park.

“Jude, do you mind if I—“ Connor asked, motioning back towards the skating area.

“Go ahead!” Jude encouraged, pecking Connor on the cheek, before pushing him towards the closest ramp. Jude sat down, watching Connor do a number of flips, kicks, and other tricks that Jude didn’t know the names of. Jude was enjoying watching Connor, but after about 45 minutes, he was getting hot and thirsty. He got up and started walking over to where Connor was skating.

“Connor, I’m getting kinda hot. Do you think we could head out soon?”

“Yeah, sure Jude. Just let me try one more trick.” Connor took off, gathering as much speed as he could. The trick Connor wanted to try was really hard, and he’d never actually landed it before. But here, in front of Jude, he felt a burst of (perhaps unwarranted) confidence to try it. Plus he just wanted to show off to his boyfriend how great he was on his board. He was nailing it, right up until the very end, when he lost his balance and fell off the board.

“Connor!” Jude yelled, taking off running toward where Connor was laying on the ground.

“Ouch.” Connor groaned, sitting up and examining his scrapes as Jude reached him.

“Are you okay?” Jude questioned anxiously, his eyes landing on the cuts on Connor’s arms and legs. Connor just grinned at him.  
“Yeah Jude. Not the worst fall I’ve had.” Connor answered, chuckling at his boyfriend’s concern.

“Not the worst?!” Jude exclaimed. “That looked pretty bad Con!” Connor pulled Jude toward him, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Seriously Jude. I’m fine.” Connor said, flashing another smile at Jude. Convinced that, cuts aside, Connor was fine, Jude playfully shoved Connor and seeing his opportunity, asked;

“Now aren’t you glad you were wearing a helmet?”

“Yes, mom.” Connor replied sarcastically, drawing out the word “mom.” Jude pulled himself away from Connor, walking indignantly toward the exit.

“Alright Connor Stevens! That’s it, no more kisses for a week!” he yelled in a tone mocking anger and annoyance.

“Aww, babe don’t be like that.” Connor reasoned, chasing Jude down and wrapping his arms around from behind him. “Besides you know you can’t resist me.” he continued, placing a kiss on Jude’s jaw.

“Oh yeah?” Jude challenged.

“Yeah.” Connor answered, this time kissing Jude on the lips, before pulling back and walking away with a smirk on his face.

“Hmm, I think maybe you’re right.” Jude said just loud enough for Connor to hear, grabbing his board and sprinting after Connor.


End file.
